Mad, Mutant Pirnha
by Moatilliatta
Summary: Parody of the movie Pirnha with the characters of X, you may think it's sick but, read it! xD


Piranha

By: Duh… Me!

This is why Fuuma and Kotori should never free scientist's mad, mutant fish

What's up ppl? Yeah it's me again XD you can panic now! Muahaha! - Any ways, now here is another thingy for you to enjoy, and again: I don't own anything! I just steal it for a while, muahaha, just to write this kinda' thingys for… guess who? You! The only freak reading this xD any ways… I don't own anything, I ain't rich, and yes, I'm from Texas XD (note the "ain't") Enjoy!!

Everything starts in a pretty Saturday sunny day, birds singing to Spring, mom cooking in the kitchen and Kotori running as fast as she can towards the room where her brother Fuuma is…

**_Kotori:_** Opens the door violently Fuuma!! OO

Fuuma is reading a porn magazine

**Fuuma:** Huh? Uh!? hides the magazine Kotori! Errr… Hi. nnU

**_Kotori:_** What was that? ¬¬

**Fuuma:** What was that? o.o

**_Kotori:_** What was THAT? ¬¬

**Fuuma:** What was what? nn

**_Kotori:_** Was that a porn magazine? ¬¬

**Fuuma:** No! O-ó In what do you base on? Throws the magazine away and it falls into his sister's hamster water tank

**_Kotori:_** Noooo!! You killed my swimming hamster! ToT

**Fuuma:** Killed it? o.ó It was death already!

**_Kotori:_** Eh? Why?! TOT

**Fuuma:** Cause' hamsters don't go in a water tank. ¬¬

**_Kotori:_** Silence ... Oh, well. Any ways, remember that we were playing on the military tanks, where mad, military mutant fish where held yesterday? o.o

**Fuuma:** Yep, why?

**_Kotori:_** Well, nothing serious but, they are free and they are now killing children in a lake of a summer camp.

**Fuuma:** Oh...

**_Kotori:_** ...

**Fuuma:** Cool...

**_Kotori:_** It is NOT cool! ¬¬ We got to do somethin'! o-ó Poor little children…

**Fuuma:** Uhhh... Like what?

**_Kotori:_** Like... I don't know... You are the smart and evil one! o-ó I'm the hopeless, funny and sexy one!

**Fuuma:** Hey... I think I got an idea...

Kotori and Fuuma appear running like psychos on the street yelling to what others seemed insanities.

**Fuuma:** EVERYONE!!! STAY AWAY FROM THE WATER!!! OR YOU'LL DIE!!

**_Kotori:_** YEAH!! THERE ARE MAD, MUTANT FISH FREE IN THE WATER!!!

Nemo slaps Fuuma's face and a mummy is thrown to Kotori. Don't ask from where.

**_Kotori:_** Nemo! - takes Nemo of Fuuma's face and hugs it

**Fuuma:** What a bad attitude in these angry neighbors. ¬¬

Spiderman appears

**Spiderman:** I ain't angry... I am your friendly neighbor. nn (Yeah, he was Texan too.)

FuumaL: Builds up some power in his hands and hits Spiderman taking him far away

**_Kotori:_** That sucks... Wait, I think I got an idea... nn!

Now, Fuuma and Kotori appear on the border of the lake where children were massacred, each one with a little, tropical fish net.

**Fuuma:** Honestly... ¬¬ this isn't working.

**_Kotori:_** Of course is workin'! O-ó

**Fuuma:** It is not... O-ó

A piranha eats Kotori's hand

**_Kotori:_** Ghia! TOT

**Fuuma:** Oh, this is just great! This isn't working AND my sister lost a hand... What? Wait, I got an idea!

**_Kotori:_** Throws herself to the ground AHH!! AHH!! TOT MY HAAAAND!!!

**Fuuma:** These are tropical fish, which means...

**_Kotori:_ **Screaming in pain

**Fuuma:** ...If we add salt to the water, they'll just …die!

**_Kotori:_** MY HAND GODDAMN IT!!

**Fuuma:** Let's go! Before humanity is eaten by stinky, mad fish! Takes Kotori by the arm that has no hand and starts running

After a lot of 007 agent stuff, killing militaries, using fake, weird gadgets and blah blah, Fuuma appears with Kotori at the top of a building with a device in his hand, looking at the lake.

**Fuuma:** Hear me stinky, mad, mutant fish! Hear me (your God!)! When I press this button, you will ALL DIE! BUAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

People in the borders screaming in joy

**Fuuma:** In my hands, behold your destiny! Your future! YOU'RE END!

People with flags with Fuuma's face and papers reading 'I heart Fuumis'

_Person:_ Yeah, that's right baby! Oó

**Fuuma:** Yeah, what ever ¬¬... Presses the button

People laugh and jump in joy

**Fuuma:** Now! People on ... eerrr… the border... SWIM! SWIM IN JOY AND SAFELY!! Takes his hands to the air

_Everybody:_ YEAAAAAHH!!

Everyone jump into the water, the people disappear with painful screaming and the lake turns completely red

_**Kotori:** _... You killed them... oo

**Fuuma:** ...Oh well... Throws the device and walks away with his hands in his pockets, singing a Xmas song

The End

Yeah, it sucks, but what? I had just seen the Piranha movie and I was laughing like psycho! (Yeah, more, muahaha!) So I just came out with the idea… Common'! You did laugh a little! Lol. Any ways, c ya' next time!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll reign blood on this city... bathe in unsuspected floods... atop pyramids

vested triplicates, amongst bails of used skin... this rash severing

vermin fractures, camped on the hands of the poor."

-Moatilliatta


End file.
